chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Cole Sanchez-Hawkins-Parkman
Cole Louis Sanchez-Hawkins-Parkman is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. He will be the second adoptive son and sixth adoptive child of Phoebe Sanchez-Hawkins and Kayla Parkman. He will possess the abilities of Unmasking, Empathy, Health Optimising and Paralysis Induction. Appearance Cole will have thick, dark brown hair and light brown eyes. His skin tone will be relatively pale. His hair will be cut short while he is a child, but as an adult he will grow it slightly longer, so that it will often be falling all over the place. He will occasionally have light stubble scattered across his jawline, and will sometimes decide to grow a short beard. He will be 6'0 in height exactly. Throughout his life, he will choose to wear casual clothes whenever he can. He will almost need to be forced to wear something formal, and will feel highly uncomfortable whenever he does so. He will also often be wearing a ring on a necklace which will have been a gift from his biological parents. Abilities ]]Cole's first ability will be Unmasking. He will usually automatically sense lies, see through illusions and detect people who are hidden by abilities such as invisibility or cloaking. He could however choose to deactivate this perception at will. He could also extend the ability temporarily to others, letting another person see that something is a lie, or see through an illusion. He would do so simply by thinking of the person, and willing for his ability to be temporarily shared. His second ability will be Empathy. Cole will be able to detect people's emotions, fears and desires using physical contact. He will sense these whenever he touches a person, but will sense nothing when he is merely in a person's proximity. He will also be able to deliberately display what he senses as visions reflected in his eyes and tattoos appearing temporarily on his skin. He will never be able to manipulate the emotions he detects. His third ability will be Health Optimising. Cole will be able to sense a person's health when he is near that individual and focuses upon him or her. Normally he will perceive physical health. However, with a greater effort he will also be able to perceive mental or emotional issues if there are no physical problems to cloud them. He will also have the capacity to emit a health optimising pulse. This will be projected from his hands and will appear like white light. It will improve the person's health and restore them to an optimal state. His fourth and final ability will be Paralysis Induction. Cole will be able to create various knives and daggers which will have a paralytic effect upon contact. The weapons will be recognisable by a golden tint on the metal. Cole himself will be immune to the blades, meaning they could never be torn from his grasp and then used against him, but if another possessed the ability he could still be paralysed by that person's weapons. The paralysis will occur within seconds on contact, and will affect all parts of the body at once. The paralysed person will be capable of thinking clearly, but not accessing abilities or moving beyond breathing. Cole's ability will only work on humans. If he tries using it on a plant, an animal or an object, the knives will just bounce off them, leaving them entirely unharmed. Family & Relationships *Adoptive mothers - Phoebe Sanchez-Hawkins and Kayla Parkman *Adoptive brother - Miles Sanchez-Hawkins-Parkman *Adoptive sisters - Suzie, Linsay, Poppy and Hadley Sanchez-Hawkins-Parkman History & Future Etymology Cole is a English name which means "coal" or "dark one", possibly referring to his hair and eye colour. Louis is a French and Germanic name which means "fame and war". The surname Sanchez means "sons of Sancho" and "saints", while Hawkins means "a hawker" or "a person who looks like a hawk". Parkman refers to a park-keeper or someone who works at or owns a park. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters